


【好兆头】天使的小肚腩

by shirleysmile



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	【好兆头】天使的小肚腩

0，  
在人间的认知中，通常而言，天使应该是白白软软、面色和蔼温柔的；而恶魔则应该精悍瘦长、机灵又邪恶的。  
天使毛发温和柔软，  
而恶魔多毛并且毛发杂乱。  
这是人类对天使和恶魔的刻板印象。  
凑巧的是，这种刻板印象安放在亚兹拉斐尔和克罗利身上完全符合。

1，  
有一件事，困扰了克罗利将近六千年。  
天使吃下的甜食，到底有没有使他白软的小肚腩更突出一些？

2，  
这是世界“末日”后未来的某天，天使和恶魔坐在慕尼黑的一家甜点店。侍者刚刚端上了蓝莓冰淇淋球和草莓冰淇淋球。

“你不能停止吃甜食吗，亚兹拉斐尔？”克罗利挑起一边眉毛，古怪地看向面前挑起一勺蓝莓冰激凌，津津有味地吃起来的天使。  
亚兹拉斐尔脸上浮现陶醉的表情，茶色的大眼睛柔和地看向对面的恶魔好友，  
“哦……这个真好吃，丝滑细腻，蓝莓酱也清爽甜蜜得恰到好处。”天使不吝啬自己的赞美，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角，“不好意思，克罗利，我没有听清你问了什么。请原谅，这太美味了。”  
克罗利耸耸肩，金黄色的蛇瞳从墨镜上方戏谑地瞥着沉浸在甜品中的天使，“没什么，只是好奇——你吃下的这些甜丝丝的东西去了哪里？为什么六千年对甜食的爱好，没让你变成一个，怎么说，小肥猪？或者你再吃一些，会成为的，对吗？”  
亚兹拉斐尔受到侮辱般瞪大了眼睛，放下小勺，坐直了身体。  
“克罗利，”他挺起胸脯，“我可以理解你的困惑，但是你的形容让我有些不满意。天使爱吃甜食，不需要有负罪感。”  
克罗利的眼睛瞟着亚兹拉斐尔挺起来的、掩在白色休闲礼服下的鼓胀的胸脯，然后下移到绷在衬衫下的小肚腩，勾起一个笑容。  
“别——这么做。”亚兹拉斐尔感受到了恶魔促狭的目光，不安地动了动身体，“天使不会发胖！——”  
然后他想起了大天使加百列的那些话：

……开战后就回来服役，然后，减个肥吧，亚兹拉斐尔。

“——大概不会。”亚兹拉斐尔轻咳一声，抬手招来了侍者，“黑森林蛋糕和柏林包都不要了……是的，谢谢你。”  
他在恶魔惊讶的目光下清清喉咙，优雅地抬起下巴，“现在我要返回伦敦，去和健身教练约一个时间。我想我是应该在这个世界新的开始过得更健康些了。”  
“嘿！”克罗利叫道。  
天使已经行了一个小奇迹，凭空消失了。  
“……我并不是说这样不好，亚兹拉斐尔。”恶魔懊丧地说。  
他挖了一勺有点化了的草莓冰淇淋送到口中，“……呃，真够甜的……他什么时候还有健身教练了？”

3，  
“末日”被阻止后，克罗利在短暂地以亚兹拉斐尔的身体示人的一段时间内，曾经忍不住用手感受过天使的小肚腩。——毕竟他是个恶魔，就该做一些不好的事，不是吗？克罗利咧咧嘴想。  
解开几颗衬衫，将柔软的小手伸进去……他摸到了一块比淡奶油还要细腻、比鸡蛋布丁更加软嫩的小肚腩。  
“噢……”克罗利发出一声低呼。  
看在上帝的份上，这可有点犯规。亚兹拉斐尔的小肚腩是怎么做到几千年如一日的这样柔软饱满……？  
他是在书店的卫生间做这个的，半身镜里，倒映出天使红扑扑的面颊和微张的粉嫩嘴唇。  
“哦，不，不不不。”“天使”的嘴这么说，那个在下面缓缓抬起头的东西。  
克罗利逃出了这个隐秘的空间。  
有意无意地，他没有去探寻腹部以上的、那两团想想就更加柔软的东西。不，不不，不不不。  
他可不想——或者不敢——用这位天使的身体，做点比单纯的抚摸更过分的事，纾解自己什么的……  
好吧，我果然不是个彻底的坏蛋。我只是追随错了人。克罗利面红耳赤地倚靠在书店旁的柱子上这样想。

4，  
而对天使小肚腩的关注，则应追溯到六千多年前，堕落的克蠕利和权天使亚兹拉斐尔成为朋友不久。  
如果你交朋友，那么就会明白，刚刚成为朋友不久的两个人之间，会有一种微妙又美好的火热氛围，就像一坛还未放置太久的佳酿，冲辣的、刺激的，让人易兴奋，做出一些冲动的事，如同喝酒微醺的感觉。  
克蠕利对朋友上头的表现，就是变回本体，变成那条滑腻腻的大蛇，盘在亚兹拉斐尔身边，或者，身上。这取决于伊甸园中的其他天使是在无所事事的闲逛，还是做个好天使去睡觉。  
而亚兹拉斐尔如果也在友谊中微醺，他会愿意让克蠕利盘在自己的身上——有时候是在他的腹部盘起来，有时候则缠着他的身体——抚摸大蛇光滑冰冷的鳞片，细声细语，略带一点羞涩地描述他变回本体后的安静和乖顺。  
“好吧……你比我想象中要沉一些，克蠕利。”在那些创始之初的日子里，天使靠在树下，抚摸着眯着眼睛悠然吐着信子的大蛇，他雪白的翅膀张开微微抚动，为他们遮挡烈日，“你乖得像什么呢？像一只猫。哦，克蠕利。”  
克蠕利就是以那样的姿态，匍匐在天使的身上，发现他拥有可爱柔软小肚腩的秘密的。  
而在他们的友谊稳固、天堂和地狱的对立愈发泾渭分明后，恶魔就再没有机会去感受天使像所有神话故事、童话故事里说的那样，柔软、白嫩又芬香。  
事实上，亚兹拉斐尔并没有变胖——他只是天生柔软嫩滑，六千年后和六千年前没什么区别。  
如果天使和恶魔可以从此不受天堂和地狱的管束……  
恶魔觉得自己不再满足于现在这样，友谊般的接触了。  
为什么不能更多一点呢，克罗利？  
为什么不能让他雪白的天使袍、雪白的礼服化成碎片，彻彻底底、从里到外地，占有这个天使呢，克罗利？你想怎么样都可以，无论是他的小肚腩，还是从小肚腩往上、往下的一切，都是你的了。  
克罗利趴在桌子上。  
这次是属于他自己的东西抬起了头。

5，  
亚兹拉斐尔，曾经，在伦敦一家知名的健身房办过年卡，并且预约过一名曾获各种国际大奖的健身教练。这纯属意外，也是各种巧合的结果——在他吃完了整整一块糖浆松糕布丁，心满意足又心情愉悦时，恰好收到了健身会所的介绍，恰好觉得自己是该尝试一种新的人间生活方式，于是这件事就这么发生了。  
他对1880年末期在波特兰大街私人绅士会所学习的加沃特舞记忆犹新，所以对健身这个新奇事物抱有很高的期待。会是什么样的呢？会有欢快的乐曲、动感的节奏和耐心友善的教练吧？  
这一切在肌肉虬结的教练捏了他胳膊上的软肉，又想去揉他的肚子时变得有一丝奇怪，并在亚兹拉斐尔被要求做五十个卷腹时彻底终结了。  
再见了，健身，你与我无缘。天使气鼓鼓地穿好礼服，挺起胸膛，走出了健身会所。  
但被怀疑有可能成为，一只小肥猪——我的上帝，他怎么能说出这个像对孩子说的字眼——亚兹拉斐尔可真的有点受到刺激了。  
小麦色的八块腹肌……天使的脑海中闪过了一个画面，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
“亚兹拉斐尔，”他不安地抓紧了怀里的书本，“太过分了。”

6，  
从回答得不情不愿的天使那里问出了他所在的健身会所和预约的时间，恶魔不可能缺席。  
这天下午六点，克罗利一如既往地戴着墨镜，修长挺拔的身材在黑色紧身衣下显露出来。他带着玩味的笑容，看向站在跑步机前犹豫不决的白色身影。  
天使一身柔软的嫩肉，包裹在了白色的运动服下，配着卷卷的纯洁的发色，看起来比蓝莓冰淇淋……更甜蜜些。  
啊。又是这些念头。

“嘿，天使，你该遮遮你的小肚腩。”背后贴近的男人的气息，让亚兹拉斐尔骤然一惊，而后不满地看向黑漆漆的恶魔。  
“克罗利，”他们两人的鼻尖几乎贴在一起，亚兹拉斐尔的后背靠在跑步机上，他下意识伸出柔软的双手，抵住克罗利的胸口，“这听起来很无聊。”  
老蛇只是露出恶劣的笑容。

“亚兹拉斐尔先生？这位是……”身后传来健身教练雄浑低沉的声音，“你的男朋友？”  
亚兹拉斐尔慌忙挤开亚兹拉斐尔，“哦，不，怎么会。晚上好，莱尼教练，你今天气色很不错。”  
克罗利瞥了一眼这个健身教练——肌肉块很大，还油亮亮的，不知道是否抹了油。  
还笑眯眯地对天使说“你看起来也很好，像一块柔软的棉花糖”？

7，  
草。  
草草草！  
该死的人类教练到底在干什么？  
健身，好的，健身。  
可他妈的每次那个天使坐起身来鼻子都快碰到他的裆部……！  
该死的天使也不知道反抗么？那样无措又尴尬的眼神难道会让教练停下？草，只会更硬……

“啪！”  
克罗利恶狠狠地打了一个响指。  
大块头的教练瞬间静止。  
亚兹拉斐尔松了一口气，急忙从瑜伽垫上翻身站起，又想起了什么，摇头，“克罗利，你不能就这么让时间静止！”  
“哦，草你的。”克罗利说。亚兹拉斐尔露出被冒犯了的表情：“太粗鲁了……”  
“现在我请你去慕尼黑吃黑森林蛋糕，忘记我说的那些话。”克罗利打断了他，再次打了一个响指，他们的着装变成了日常的穿着，“赶紧的，天使。”  
“……”亚兹拉斐尔眉毛微微下搭，那是一个宠溺的小鹿一般的眼神，“哦，克罗利。”

8，  
克罗利大剌剌地靠在沙发上，看着对面叉着一小块黑森林蛋糕的天使，问：“难道我的一句话能伤害到你吗？”  
“克罗利，‘变成一只肥猪’，这个想法让我很难过。”  
“是一只‘小’肥猪……无所谓。”恶魔的视线完全被吃进蛋糕后露出被征服表情的天使所吸引，他看起来可真陶醉，粉嫩的、总是微微扬起的唇嘟了起来，眉头舒展……有什么不对吗？这就是一只柔软的白嫩的，长着天使翅膀的小猪。

“天使……”克罗利在桌子上支起胳膊，凑近身子，勾了勾手指。  
亚兹拉斐尔微微前倾，“什么？”  
“我想引诱你。”恶魔黄金蛇瞳中的渴望连墨镜都要掩盖不住。  
亚兹拉斐尔扬起眉毛，警觉地问道：“引诱什么？除了请我吃一餐外，你不会再引诱其他坏事了，克罗利，你自己也知道自己是个好……唔。”  
恶魔眼疾手快地叉起一小块蛋糕，塞进了天使张开的小嘴中，阻止他说下去。  
他伸出手，掐了一把天使嫩得要出水的脸蛋，在他惊异慌张的眼神中，露出魅惑又不会好意的微笑。  
“引诱你，做一些快乐的事，天使。”

9，  
快乐的事。  
譬如，喝酒。  
只是这次，恶魔没有喝醉。他得意地笑着看亚兹拉斐尔一杯又一杯地喝下陈酿，茶色的柔和双眼蒙上迷蒙的醉意，心底如同猫的爪子在挠。  
他面对面握住天使肉嘟嘟圆翘翘的屁股，一用力，就将醉得说不清话的天使抱了起来。  
“亚兹拉斐尔，”他轻声呼唤他，“你知道你喜欢我，不是吗？”  
天使柔软的身躯被他抱在怀里，让他从心里烧起了一把火，比炼狱之火更加灼热。  
“我……我喜欢……”天使突然伸出柔软的小白手，捧住了恶魔的脸，“……我喜欢……”  
克罗利的呼吸急促起来。  
“……我喜欢……书籍……嘻嘻嘻……还喜欢，变魔术……”  
……恶魔低骂一声，抵在天使的额头上，提高了声音，“我是说，亚兹拉斐尔，克罗利，我呢？你也喜欢不是吗？”  
天使看着近在咫尺的黄金蛇瞳，眼中似乎恢复了一些晴明。  
“啊……克罗利……”他说，“为什么你靠我那么近呢？近到……我想……”  
他低头吻住了克罗利，热热的小舌挤进了克罗利的唇缝。  
克罗利呆滞了一瞬，然后，他有点疯狂了。  
他反吻住他，有力强健的胳膊拖着天使的屁股，另一只手将天使剥了个精光。  
礼服外套、领带、衬衫、西裤……  
他把他赤条条地扔进柔软床铺中，脱下他白色的牛津皮鞋。  
恶魔使用了一个解酒的咒语，醉得晕头转向的天使眨了眨眼睛，突然清醒了。  
“亚兹拉斐尔，”他压住他，骑在赤裸的他身上，直直地看进天使惊恐的眼中，“你也渴望我。”  
亚兹拉斐尔颤抖着意识到自己浑身赤裸地被恶魔骑在身下，身上的恶魔两腿间顶起了一个不下的帐篷。  
“不，”他轻声呢喃，“不，克罗利，停下。”  
天使扭动着白花花的身躯，想从克罗利的身下摆脱，但恶魔倒吸一口凉气，伸手抓住了天使不知何时立了起来，粉嫩、滴露的男根。  
“……”亚兹拉斐尔露出委屈而害怕的表情，“克罗利，别这样。”  
“你主动吻了我，天使，并且伸了舌头。”恶魔低头玩弄着这根可爱的东西，夹住鲜嫩的龟头，就着液滴抚弄，激起处子的一阵战栗。  
天使被玩弄得红了眼圈，口不择言地说：“那是……我将你当成了另一个人，克罗利，别这样。”  
“……另一个人？谁？莱尼教练吗？”即使知道他在说谎，但克罗利还是被惹恼了。在他的身下说这种话……他俯下身，用力含吮起天使雪白乳房上挺立的粉嫩乳头。和想象中一样，有着柔和的乳晕，像刚出炉的布丁，但吮吸几口，小奶尖就变得硬挺充血起来。  
“啊……”天使抗拒的双手变得无力起来，“克罗利，不可以……”  
但恶魔并不因此而停下。他的手握住另一边乳房，拨弄起上面敏感的粉色小尖，还握住天使硬起来的阴茎，抚弄上面的阳筋。  
亚兹拉斐尔被陌生的玩弄搞到在哭泣了。大颗泪珠从他红红的眼眶滚出来，看起来可怜极了。  
“哦，别哭。”克罗利说，上身压住他，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，“你想要我。我也想要你。天堂还是地狱都已经管不我们了，不是吗？”  
他捏了捏天使的小肚腩。  
还是那样柔软滑腻的手感，比淡奶油细腻，比鸡蛋布丁软嫩。  
“末日已经结束了，我不想再等六千年了，天使。”金黄的竖瞳盯紧了眼神躲闪，眼眶通红的天使，恶魔骑在他身上，低声哄诱，如同毒蛇轻吐信子。

亚兹拉斐尔露出动摇的表情。  
克罗利加了一把火——他缓慢地顶胯，隔着裤子，用粗大的阴茎去顶亚兹拉斐尔柔软的下身。  
亚兹拉斐尔的睫毛抖了抖，张了张唇，抬起藕一般白嫩的双臂，搂住了克罗利的脖颈。  
终于……  
克罗利低喘一声，紧紧地将他压进柔软的床铺中。

这个天使真的浑身雪白，连大腿根都是白嫩的。他全身绵软，大腿的软肉更是娇嫩。  
恶魔舔遍了他的全身，像在品味最美味的甜点。亚兹拉斐尔在他身下发出呜呜咽咽的抽泣，在克罗利掰开他的大腿，亲吻他娇嫩的大腿根部，又吻到无人造访过的粉嫩后穴时，猛地抓住克罗利毛发浓密的胳膊。  
“……不，”他哽咽地说，“克罗利。”  
“信任我，亚兹拉斐尔。”克罗利说。  
克罗利像是在瞻仰圣物，品尝天使柔软娇嫩的地方。天使实在太柔软了，也太白嫩了，当克罗利将紫红粗大的性器一点点送进他紧窄的小穴，他觉得自己又回到了天堂。  
“我就像在云上，太软了。”恶魔完全地骑了他，双手摁在他的肚腩上，晃了晃，带起身下的天使一阵白嫩的肉波摇晃，“你真棒，亚兹拉斐尔。”  
亚兹拉斐尔的胳膊捂在眼上，羞于去看这样淫乱的一幕。  
天使柔软得可以随意折叠出想要的姿势。比如现在，克罗利握着他的腿窝，将他的大腿压在胸前，而小腿则架在自己的肩头。他的下身一下一下撞击他，进入他，“现在我是亚当，而你是夏娃，亚兹拉斐尔。”他在他耳边呢喃着这些在天使听来无比羞耻的话，“我们在做爱。”  
然后，克罗利让他侧着躺下，他则从身后进入他。恶魔精悍的腰肢极其有力，向上顶胯，挺动，一手掰开亚兹拉斐尔软腻的臀，一手从前面抓住他，要么是他的乳房，要么是他肉嘟嘟的肚腩。  
“克罗利……很奇怪……好奇怪……”在被翻过来，趴在床上，被凹成塌下腰、撅起屁股的姿势承受侵犯不久后，柔软的天使扭动了几下腰肢，发出模糊的软软的叫声。他甚至开始主动扭动屁股，在克罗利的诱惑下，去追求从未有过的快感。  
克罗利的大手掴在天使圆翘肉感十足的屁股上，“啪啪”清脆的两声。  
“没错，动一动屁股，宝贝儿，你会喜欢这个滋味的。”他爱不释手地抓着天使桃子般的屁股。  
亚兹拉斐尔侧头去看他，眼带泪水，面色桃红。  
克罗利被这个眼神狠狠地刺激到了。他发狠地操动起来。  
天使达到存在以来的第一次高潮时，是一个躺在床上，双腿被克罗利掰成一字的姿势。  
他叼着被角，浑身战栗，娇嫩可怜的阴茎被握在恶魔手中撸动，马眼处射出一股又一股精液。这个感觉太过陌生，也太过刺激，他在高潮的冲击下无意识地张开了雪白的翅膀，呜咽着想包裹住自己。  
毛发浓密的恶魔更凶狠地贯穿他，刺激他的敏感点，伏在天使白软的身躯上耸动着腰胯。  
天使身子染上了一层粉粉的颜色，他小穴痉挛，呜咽着落泪。  
随着一声低吼和亚兹拉斐尔的一串破碎的呻吟，克罗利也一股股射在了他白花花、圆嘟嘟的屁股里。  
恶魔张开黑色的羽翼包裹住高潮余韵中的天使，甜腥的味道弥漫整个房间。  
“你喜欢这个甜点吗，天使？”克罗利轻吻那张娇嫩粉润的唇，同时在他的小穴内轻顶。  
“啊……”亚兹拉斐尔带着迷茫和甜蜜的表情，似乎在甜蜜和难堪中转换。他轻哼一声，将红扑扑的脸埋进克罗利的胸前。

10，  
事实证明。  
即使并非所有天使都柔软雪白、有一个可爱的小肚腩，但至少亚兹拉斐尔是这样。  
恶魔克罗利可以证实这一点。


End file.
